Doctor Loocifer
Doctor Loocifer, whose real name is John, is a sentient robotic toilet from Japan, brought to life by Professor Squawkencluck's artificial intelligent quantum computer chip, out to claim the world for the toilets to create the perfect loo-topia. Physical Appearance Dr.L is an advanced living toilet, thus looks like your average toilet, albeit more advance, even prior to being brought to life he was one of the most advanced toilets to date. He has two purple robotic arms coming of his sides. Personality Dr. Loocifer is a revolutionist out to make the world a better place for him and his toilet comrades. Unlike some villains like Greenback, Dr. Loocifer doesn't consider himself a villain or a master criminal as he feels his actions are justified in that its only fair the toilets get to rule the world, due to their abuse at the hands of humanity for centuries. That being said he has no issue going about in villainous ways to achieve his goal, as he believes anyone who isn't a toilet deserves to be at the end of whatever dastardly scheme he can come up with. He's also very creative and hammy taking pride in the echo of his evil laugh being just right, and preforming poetic pieces (usually about ruling the world) on his free time. Biography Birth Prior to becoming the crazed robotic doctor we all know, Dr.L went by John and was an advanced toilet manufactured in japan with no actually sentience but instead an interactive voice chip. One fateful day Ernest Penfold came in to use the loo, he also happen to be holding Dr. Squawkenclucks latest invention an A.I chip that could grant any machine advanced sentience. While admiring John's advanced machinery Penfold accidentally lost hold of the chip, dropping it into the loo and changing it forever. The chip fused with the loo causing it become hyper intelligent. Initially joyful to be brought to live Loocifer became eccentric, excitingly babbling about all the good he could do for the world. Though, it soon dawned on him that he was being kept to the ground through a pipe and asked the frighten Penfold what exactly he was doing there. After realizing he was a toilet and what he was built for, Loocifer was mortified and intensely angered at this and demanded retribution. Toilet Uprising Afterwards he went on a violent rampage and used his new found intelligence to granting every toilet with sentience, and soon most every toilet in the world was revolting against man. He soon sent out a message to the world that he would destroy humanity and create a new world, filled with toilets. seeking refuge in the sewer while his army worked to distract danger mouse, he soon worked on creating the worlds largest toilet to which he planned to use to flush humanity. Though before he could flush it he was intercepted by Danger Mouse and Penfold who managed to not only remove his A.I chip (though he had managed to retain his intelligence afterwards) and then flushed the doctor down the huge toilet ultimately destroying the huge toilet and ending the toilet uprising Dr.L started. The Quark Games Afterwards Loocifer went into hiding, until he was kidnapped along with Danger Mouse, Penfold, Jeopardy Mouse, The Snowman and a numerous amounts of monsters by Quark and was forced to compete in the Quark Games (A Hunger games type tournament of the greatest warriors in the universes devised by Quark to make a quick buck). Choosing to stay hiding on this strange new planet, Loocifer hid himself behind some bushes. Though he soon ran into Penfold, whom he recognized as the hamster who brought him to life and foiled his scheme to drown civilization. He soon chased Penfold through the alien jungle until he was stopped by Jeopardy who tried to defend Penfold only for Dr.L to spray her in the face with some toilet water causing her to gag and to temporarily become vulnerable. Luckily for both Jeopardy and Penfold, Danger Mouse was quick to appear with a bucket full of alien piranha's which he quickly dumped in Dr.L's bowl causing him mass discomfort and soon was considered defeated and qualified from the contest. He later appeared along side The Snowman and a hand full of other alien creature upset with Quark for their kidnapping and preceded to chase after the fleeing Quark. Holiday Season Afterwards he returned to earth and was seen celebrating Christmas with Greenback, Nero, Count Duckula, and Quark (Whom he apparently forgave). He then wished Greenback a Merry Christmas and wished for peace and good will on earth. This upset the Baron (as he is a vile toad) which lead to an all out brawl between the villains. Imprisonment Sometime later he was captured by Big Head (an A.I. program created by Squawkencluck to capture every criminal but soon went haywire and started imprisoning everyone for mundane activities) and imprisoned for his crimes along side Greenback, Nero, Stiletto, Pandaminion, Dawn Crumhorn (The Princess) , and soon the rest of the secret services. He and the other villains soon teamed up with Danger Mouse to break out of the prison by crafting a tunnel underneath the prison and releasing them to freedom. His job was to move the dirt Greenback and Pandaminion dug up and hide it in his cell. Him and the other villains and hero's soon broke out through the tunnel and found themselves in Siberia. Though before anyone could celebrate Big Head revealed that she had known about their plan to escape and had extended her prison across the whole world. Giving up on his original plan Danger Mouse told Dr. L and the other villains to just go nuts and cause a riot while he went straight for big head. This worked out well and Dr. Loocifer along with the other villains were free to cause havoc another day. Henchman Competition He soon reappeared at Greenback villainous hideaway along side Isambard King Kong Brunel, The Princess, Quark, and Pandaminion to compete in a competition to become Greenback's new henchman in hopes of gaining access to Greenback's flash drive with all of his evil plans on it, which could allow any individual to rule the underworld. Though thanks to Danger Mouse and Danger Sheep getting caught up in the competition due to their competitive nature, Dr.L never got a chance to ever come close to winning. Afterwards Danger Mouse and Danger Sheep were soon exposed and after a skirmish Danger Mouse soon had backup arrive to arrest Danger Sheep, scaring Loocifer and the rest of the villains off. Free Time He was later seen preforming his auto biography at a poem reading, revealing that on his free time and when he's not in jail, he enjoys writing poems about his plans to usurp humanity. Time in Arkwright Sometime later he was recaptured and locked back in jail, but was soon freed along side Greenback, Duckula, Megahurtz, Tutancowmoo, The Snowman and The Princess by Doctor Augustus P. Crumhorn IV, who planned to use the villains to tire out Danger Mouse. He then teamed up with Tutancowmoo to double team Danger Mouse by surprise. Tutancowmoo then preceded to dunk Danger Mouse in Dr. Loocifer's bowl, only for D.M. to grab Tutancowmoo's bandages and force him into Dr. Loocifer's bowl, clogging him up. He then preceded punch the doctor hard enough to cause him to fly backwards into a building putting Loocifer out of commission. He was then taken back to jail. Sometime later, still in Arkwright, he was broken free by the Danger Babies who believed the hero's to be bad guys and the bad guys to be hero's. He was freed along with Greenback, Stiletto, Burt Badboy, and Ivana the Invisible. Though Danger Mouse soon arrived and after a quick fight locked up Dr.L in no time. Return to form After somehow managing to break out of Arkwright, He soon returned in full force in "A Loo to A Kill" where he disguised himself as Martin Horsese, a famous film director and used his new found title to convince Danger Mouse to star in his film about Danger Mouse. The film would prescribe the events that took place during Dr. Loocifer's debut. Using the film as a distraction Loocifer went around turning people into toilets, creating a new toilet army, which he planned to rule over once he turned the world itself into a toilet. Luckily Penfold caught wind of the suspicious activity and informed Danger Mouse who decided to investigate and soon discovered the mad doctors disguise. Loocifer then preceded to turn Penfold into a toilet along with the rest of Danger Mouse's friends and then he turned Danger Mouse into a toilet. Over joyed that he finally won, he lavished in his victory and started gloating gleefully. Only to realize his toilet turning ray had been nabbed from under him, by the real Danger Mouse, who revealed that Loocifer had turned Danger Mouses stunt double into a toilet rather than the original. Pressed for options Loocifer decided to escape through his world flooding toilet but not before flushing Danger Mouse's allies turned toilets first, just to give himself some sense of victory. He soon manage to get away but not before Danger Mouse appeared in his Danger Sub and quickly reverted his friends back to normal as well as capturing Dr. Loocifer and placing him in captivity. He later returned in "There's something about Scarlett" where it was reveled that despite using her in his ploy to fool Danger Mouse, he is a genuine fan of Scarlett's work and attempted to court her. Unfortunately Danger Mouse's best friend, Penfold, was already on a date with her, leading to Danger Mouse putting him out of commission and was then put back in custody. Later, in "Clash of The Odd-esey" he was freed from jail on accident by Danger Mouse when D.M. had received god like powers from Zeus, though when Dr. Loocifer tried to attack the ultra powered Danger Mouse with some other villains, they were instantly transported back to jail. Which is where he stayed until his latest appearance has been in "We aren't Family" where he broke out of Arkwright again and along with the rest of the rouge's gallery where searching a holiday camp for the helmet of ultimate power. He then competed in a dance competition for the helmet only to lose to Danger Mouse, who then preceded to beat him and the other rouges. Appearances * Planet of the Toilets * Danger Fan (Silent Cameo) * Quark Games * The Snowman Cometh * Escape from Big Head * The Good, the Baaaaa and the Ugly * Half the World Is Enough (speaking Cameo) * Dream Worrier (Cameo in Penfold's dream) * Agent 58 (Picture Cameo) * MouseFall * Live and Let Cry * A Loo to A Kill * There's Something About Scarlett * Clash of the Odd-esey * We Aren't Family Trivia * If Dr. Loocifer is actually a doctor or is simply falsely using the title has never been stated out right, but seeing as he started using the title shortly after his 'birth' it's fair to assume he most likely didn't earn the title. * He's one of the few robot antagonist (or any robot on the show) to understand basic common sense, and is arguable one of smarter antagonist, though this can be thanks to Squawkencluck's A.I. chip boosting his already pretty impressive circuitry and intelegence. * It was revealed in "Half the World Is Enough " that on his spare time, he attends poem readings, and occasionally preforms himself, though these poems usually tie into taking over the world with toilets. * He seems to be a big fan of Scarlett Johamster, and even attempted to court her in "There's Something About Scarlett" ** Though this didn't stop him from turning her into a toilet in "A Loo to A Kill" * Despite being a toilet his advanced circuitry and intelligence made him a contestant for one of the earth's greatest warriors. * He's only had 2 episode as the main antagonist, while the rest of his appearances are either cameo's or along side other villains. * He came in 4th place for the world's greatest warrior competition. * Danger Mouse considers his acting terrible. * Its been shown in episodes like "Half the Word is Enough", "A Loo to a Kill" and "Planet of the Toilets" that Doctor Loocifer has a great appreciation for theatrics and performance art. Category:Characters Category:Reboot Characters Category:Villains Category:Reboot Series Category:Male Characters